PRISONER
by Kertas Putih
Summary: Seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sering datang ke padang bunga didekat penjara.


Holaaa,, Pink Gummy kembali lagi membawa fanfic oneshoot.. :D

Ceritanya berdasarkan lagunya Len Kagamine yang judulnya prisoner. Happy Reading

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid © Yamaha<strong>

**Story © Len Kagamine's song – Prisoner**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Tragedy**

**Warning : Typo(s), jelek, abal, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**PRISONER**

**Summary :**

**Seorang tahanan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis yang sering datang ke padang bunga didekat penjara.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_**A time ago in a sorrowful place**_

_**The lonely prisoner fell for a girl**_

_**Through the barrier he could see her**_

_**And his heat would beat, heart would beat**_

_**For her~~**_

Disebuah penjara yang mengerikan hiduplah seorang laki-laki, ditahan karena difitnah membunuh saudari kembarnya. Seorang tahanan yang kesepian, menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk memandangi seorang gadis yang sering datang ke padang bunga disebrang pagar pembatas penjara.

"Hari kesepianku hanya diisi dengan ini…" gumamnya pada diri sendiri, ia duduk menghadap pagar pembatas, memandangi seorang gadis disebrang sana. Sudah 7 hari sejak kemunculan sang gadis, menjadikan rasa kesepian sang laki-laki berkurang. Laki-laki itu bernama Len, sejak kemunculan gadis itu, Len merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya kaku, dan perasaan aneh lainnya.

'Aku… jatuh cinta padanya…' batinnya seraya memegang dadanya, dan memandangi gadis itu. Gadis berambut pirang sebahu, yang selalu memakai topi, selalu mengisi harinya. Melalui penghalang –pagar ia bisa melihatnya. Terik matahari yang panas tidak menggubris keinginannya untuk tetap memandangi gadis itu. Kini ia duduk berlutut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu.

_**All my freedom has been taken away**_

_**Locked away while fearing the pain**_

_**All I can see when I look at you, is the**_

_**Big difference, big difference**_

**LEN POV**

Dia tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya seperti ucapan sampai jumpa. Ya, dia sudah selesai mengambil bunga. Kini pikiranku menerawang. Semua kebebasanku telah lenyap diambil, terkunci didalam rasa takut. Saat aku melihat gadis itu, aku melihat perbedaan yang jauh, sangat jauh. Tak mundkin bisa kugapai.

Kini aku kembali masuk ke selku dan merenung, sesekali tersenyum membayangkan gadis itu, andai aku tak disini. Menyedihkan pikirku, dipenjara karena difitnah membunuh saudari kembarku, padahal aku tak pernah melakukannya, aku tersenyum pahit membayangkan diriku yang sekarang.

**Ah, if only I could get away~**

**From this cold and dark filled place.**

**Its all, a lie.**

**I feel it inside**

Kini aku hanya berbaring di lantai yang dinginnya menusuk sampai tulangku. Dalam hati tak pernah terpikir aku masuk penjara karena hal yang tidak kuperbuat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir, sulit ditebak dan diterima.

"Andaikan aku bisa pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini…" gumamku pelan sambil menatap langit-langit rumah baruku –penjara –sambil berbaring, membayangkan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, tidak mungkin…

'Ahh percuma saja aku berandai-andai' batinku seraya bangkit dan berdiri menatap keluar jendela sel, diluar indah dan hangat, sedangkan disini dingin dan gelap…

**END OF LEN POV**

**~PRISONER~**

**.**

**.**

_**Every time I see you all of my worries disappear**_

_**I believe all the good things out there could just be true**_

_**Please come near, I just want to have a decent talk with you**_

_**Maybe then you could see how much this distance hurts my heart**_

**NORMAL POV**

Sore harin tiba, kini saatnya Len pergi menuju bagian utara penjara. Berlari menuju tempat itu cukup membuatnya terengah-engah, keluarlah Len dari tempat yang menyesakkan dadanya itu dan menghirup udara segar kembali, ini kegiatannya selama beberapa bulan ini sejak ia dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Hosh, hosh… ahh akhirnyaaaah…" seru Len riang saat menghirup kembali udara segar disana, ia segera menuju pagar pembatas, dan benar saja, gadis itu tengah mengambil bunga-bunga dan merangkainya. Hati Len pun mencelos, darahnya berdesir, pandangannya melembut kala melihat wajah cantik sang gadis yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu. Kini Len sedang memegang kawat-kawat pembatas –pagar –dan melambaikan tangan pada sang gadis.

"Haaaii!" sapa Len riang, senyum sumringah terukir jelas diwajah lesunya, gadis itu pun melambaikan tangannya pada Len.

"Haai!" sahut gadis itu, senyum manispun terukir diwajah cantiknya. Rambutnya yang pirang sebahu, baju santainya yang berwarna pink selutut, dan topi bundar dikepalanya melengkapi kecantikan alami sang gadis yang membuat Len begitu terpesona padanya, rasanya ada yang kurang jika dia tidak melihatnya sehari saja.

Gadis itu melihat kearah Len dan tersenyum manis, membuat semburat merah muncul begitu saja dipipi Len. Lalu gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan bunga-bunganya, Len hanya bisa memandanginya dari sini, dari balik pembatas. Menyakitkan bagi Len karena jarak dan perbedaan ini, tapi ia tetap tersenyum asalkan dia bisa melihat senyuman gadis yang telah merebut hatinya itu.

"Aishiteru…" gumam Len pelan, tak terasa setetes demi setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Diusapnya air mata itu, takut sang gadis melihatnya, betapa kesepian dan rapuhnya ia.

_**Im watching you from here, hoping you will turn**_

_**Happiness that leaves, its waiting for tomorrow**_

"Aku akan setia melihatmu dari sini, memperhatikanmu setiap saat sebisaku, berharap kau menghampiri dan membalas perasaanku…" gumam Len sambil tersenyum sedih, ia berdiri dan memandangi si gadis tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya.

'Kalau Tuhan memberiku jodoh, aku harap kaulah jodohku…' batin Len seraya tersenyum, masih tersenyum…

Si gadis pun selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan mulai berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Len.

"Sampai jumpa." Ujarnya pada Len sambil melambaikan tangan, dan dibalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan Len. Seketika Len kembali diliputi kesepian dan kesedihan. Dipandanginya punggung gadis itu yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Len berpikir dan mempunyai sebuah ide, diapun kembali ke selnya dan membawa sebuah pensil dan secarik kertas, ditulisnya sebuah surat untuk gadis itu.

"Aku harap kau membaca ini." Ucap Len sambil melipat sepucuk surat itu menjadi pesawat kertas, lalu menerbangkannya ke tempat gadis itu biasa duduk untuk merangkai bunga. Dipandanginya sesaat lalu ia bergegas masuk kembali.

'Aku menunggu…' batinnya dalam hati. Kemudian berlari masuk.

_**Days and months eventually pass, the dark begins to fade**_

_**The paper planes you sent me then, were my**_

_**Everything, everything**_

_**Though one day you came to me, more distant then you usually are**_

_**Telling me you were going away and it was **_

_**Goodbye, goodbye.**_

_**Oh, living with this agony, pain that burst out from inside**_

_**These tears, wont stop**_

_**Ive never cried so much**_

_**#Keesokan harinya, Pukul 15.30 xxx#**_

Len kembali ke tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktunya pada sore hari, didapatinya sang gadis tengah melipat sebuah kertas menjadi pesawat lalu berjalan menuju Len, lalu diterbangkannya ke arah Len. Len yang mendapati balasan dari suratnya senang bukan main, dia tersenyum sangat ceria, lalu membalas surat itu, lalu mereka saling melempar pesawat kertas tersebut hingga 1 jam berlalu.

'_Aku harus pulang, besok kita lanjutkan lagi ya… Sampai jumpa ^^'_

Itulah isi dari surat terakhir sang gadis, Len mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, pulanglah gadis itu. Len kemudian merapikan kertas yang berisi surat-surat dari gadis itu lalu membawanya masuk.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan berlalu, Len masih melakukan kontak dengan gadis itu lewat surat. Tapi hari ini, di sore hari yang sama, Len kembali menuju tempat pertemuannya. Lalu mendapati sepucuk surat dipagar pembatas, dengan cekatan Len mengambilnya, lalu duduk dan membacanya.

'_Maafkan aku, ini adalah surat terakhirku, aku harus pergi meninggalkan kota ini, dan takkan kembali ke tempat pertemuan kita. Maafkan aku…'_

Mata Len membelalak, jantungnya serasa mau lompat dari tempatnya, air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata Len, gadis yang ia cintai pergi, dan takkan kembali. Len menangis terisak sambil memeluk surat itu, kini tinggallah ia sendirian ditempat itu, bersama pagar pembatas yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka. Len barjalan menuju selnya dan mengambil surat-surat yang ada padanya, membacanya satu persatu, dipeluknya surat itu.

"Kenapa?. AAAAARRRRRGHH!" teriaknya frustasi, tidak peduli semua mata memandang padanya termasuk semua penjaga. Kemudian 3 orang penjaga menghampiri Len.

"Heh! Kau sudah gila berteriak disini?" seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi besar membentak Len dengan kasar. Sedangkan dua orang yang lain mengambil surat-surat ditangan Len.

"Sial kau! Kembalikan!" bentak Len tidak kalah kasarnya pada kedua orang yang telah merebut barang berharga baginya itu –surat –kemudian Len mencoba merebutnya kembali namun dihadiahi pukulan dan tendangan dari para penjaga itu.

**BUAKK DUAKK**

Lenpun babak belur dihajar oleh penjaga-penjaga itu, darah bercampur peluh bercucuran membasai lantai, memar diseluruh tubuhnya tidak sesakit hatinya. Ditinggal gadis yang dicintai, lalu dihajar oleh penjaga penjara, sungguh tragis.

Kemudian penjaga itu pergi dengan disertai tawa mengejek, ditinggallah Len sendirian disel itu. Darahnya yang bercucuran membuat keadaan Len bertambah tragis, kini Len hanya terbaring pasrah. Menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_**I cant call out to you, I cant follow you**_

_**I cant get out of here, I cant do anything now!**_

"Aku tak bisa memanggilmu, aku tak bisa mengikutimu. Aku tak bisa pergi dari sini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekarang…" gumam Len seraya meneteskan air matanya, Len berlutut didekat jeruji besi dan mencengkram tempatnya berpijak, tangannya berlumur darah bercampur peluh dan tetesan air mata. Laki-laki bersurai kuning itu pun menjerit dalam hati, merasakan sakit dihati dan fisiknya.

"_If we could, I wish we'd go back to the time we once shared_

_Those days, I remember them like a sudden flash of light_

"_Finally, it seems my turn has come_

_After all this time I spent with you_

_Has left me with no regrets at all_

_But then my mind begins to scream_

_It says I want to live some more_

_Im no longer full of those confused feelings_

_My heart knows what I want from this world_

_I wanna see you, wanna see you _

_Once more, once more_

_If we could, I wish we'd go back to the time we once shared_

_Those days, I remember them like a sudden flash of light_

_Emotions spread out and written into so many words_

_Was the only thing that kept me going through the darkest times"_.

Len bernyanyi ditengah isak tangisnya. Meratapi nasib yang menimpanya, dan meratapi gadis itu. Kemudian ia bangkit dan duduk sambil menunduk, menangis hingga ia merasa lebih baik. Tak peduli orang-orang disana menganggapnya apa.

**~PRISONER~**

**.**

**.**

**Far away, I imagine a patch of dirty weeds**

**Where a flower bloomed so beautifully standing out from all**

**Even though you and I lived in two different worlds**

**I still tried to take a chance and reach out to you**

'Tahukah kau, aku sangat mencintaimu, meski perasaan ini tak pernah kuungkapkan, karena aku tak mau kau menjauh, tapi kini sudah terlambat penyesalanku, untukmu…' batin Len sambil terus mencengkram tempatnya berpijak.

"Walau aku berada jauh darimu, tapi aku akan mencoba menjangkaumu…" gumam Len mantap, dihapusnya air mata dipipinya dan bangkit terhuyung, berjalan keluar sel karena masih merupakan jam istirahat –bebas. Kemudian ia berlari menuju tempat kenangannya bersama gadis itu.

_**I can feel my heart beat change as the last moment draws near**_

_**Cant you just let me talk to her one last final time?**_

_**This chamber filled with darkness is where my life will end**_

_**My screams echo loudly yet no one else can hear**_

_**Theres hurting in my chest, I can hardly breathe**_

_**I just want to know, one simple little thing**_

_**Just your na..me**_

**LEN POV**

Kini aku berjalan dan menggapai pagar pembatas. Dipanjatnya pagar itu, susah payah Len menggapainya.

**DORR DORR**

Suara tembakan menggema, Aku terjembab merasakan timah panas bersarang dipunggungku kemudian jatuh terkapar. Aku merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhku, terutama punggung dan dadaku, rasanya sesak.

"Aku hanya… ingin tahu, nama…mu" Len pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, kematian menjemputnya ditempat seperti ini. Kini keinginannya tak kan pernah bisa dicapai.

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hikss, sedih un.. TAT<p>

Semuanya review ya, #plakk

~pink gummy


End file.
